jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph And Chris
Joseph And Chris Is Amercan Serise Premired Augest 4 1996 On FOX And JTV It Begain Air On JRC April 1 2000 And Later Begain Airing On The HUB On October 10 2010 And Soon Start On TBS In Febuary 201 The Show Has Became Sussacful Series And Longest Running Show On JTV After Joseph Band The Series Ended it's 15 Years Runing On July 9 2011 With Movie Premare Joseph And Chris: Gose Canada History Joseph And Chris Frist Premared Augest 4 1996 The Show Aired A moive In Augest 1 1996 While JTV Gave Ok To James Tyler To Start Series After season 2 And Season 3 started JTV Canceld Joseph And Chris due loseing rateing and returned in November 2 2000 While DVD Were Sold The Show Went On Hiatus On September 27 2007 And Later JTV Returned Joseph And Chris In Janaury 20 2008 The Show Is Last JTV Oringal Air After 15 Years Ruing It Suessors Dylan And Jerry SHOW And Freaknik Back In Town Are Joseph And Chris's Replacements For Show Is Canceled And James Tyler Metion That No More Returing Show For This Is The 4th Time Show Got Canceled So Show Was Stoped Being Renew As Of June 2010 Later Month James Tyler Work On 9 Epsiodes And Movie Wich Well End Series And Finlly July 31 2010 Joseph And Chris's Prodution Is Over Alot Of James Tyler's Crew Are Now Working On The Crazy Adventures The Odom Family The Odom Family Is Oringal Name Of Joseph And Chris Also Was JTV's Short Ended Series Was Canceled On Augest 1 1996 And Later The Show Got Pick Up Again And Named As Joseph And Chris It Was Argeed To Run For 15 Years Wich How Joseph And Chris Ended The Odom Family Titel Was Canceled And Never Metion Again As Aprl 1998 In 2000 JTV Completely Removed The Odom Family Wich How Joseph And Chris Was Titled As This Name April 1996 DVD Plot 1995 - 1996 Season 1 1996 - 1997 Joseph Comes Home Augest 4 1996 The Day Of Foot Augest 11 1996 Cook Dad Augest 15 1996 The Baby's Dad is REAL Augest 21 1996 Car Wash September 14 1996 Joseph Happen January 4 1997 Hey Hey HEY January 12 1997 Dirty Deeds January 22 1997 Deed Z Febuary 12 1997 Joseph Gose Month Febuary 21 1997 Season 2 1997 - 1998 Deat boy July 2 1997 Sea Mean July 14 1997(NOTE This Epsiode Is Releted To The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack's Epsiode Sea Sick) Thunder Rise July 23 1997 Boys Meem Augest 3 1997 Joseph Steals Everything Augest 14 1997 Kooppo Augest 21 1997 The Things Of It September 11 1998 Workd September 31 1998 Appz October 2 1998 Crize October 15 1998 Season 3 1999 The Dance January 14 1999 Cool M January 18 1999 April Fools January 31 1999 Dance The Joseph Febuary 14 1999 Coom Your Hair Febuary 15 1999 The Dude March 1 1999 Good Luck March 2 1999 There The Luck March 3 1999 When Are We There March 4 1999 Good Luck Augest 4 1999 Season 4 2000-2002 The J And C November 4 2000 Josephzilla November 14 2000 Aoxx November 23 2000 ZeroAZero December 14 2000 Juua December 16 2000 Everybody knows Joseph and Chris A word December 21 2000(This Refferd as a song Everybody know birds a word) Cammper January 14 2001 Jee-Jee January 18 2001 Camp Area Janaury 31 2001 999 999 999 Febuary 2 2002 Season 5 2003 - 2005 Cool Under May 11 2003 Zero 101 May 14 2003 Joseph's Lab May 18 2003 Jocky May 22 2003 J O S E P H June 2 2003 C H R I S June 2 2003 M O M June 14 2003 Dear it September 2 2004 Canda September 14 2004 J A Z Z 2 September 18 2004 Bee Att December 31 2005 Season 6 2005 - 2006 Hero Job PT2 July 11 2005 Deal me July 12 2005 Haly July 23 2005 The Best Man Wins July 24 2005 Cook It July 31 2005 The M A Z Z January 13 2006 April in 1st April 1 2006 April in 2nd April 2 2006 The Eck April 31 2006 Timma September 13 2006 Season 7 2006 - 2007 The Man In house September 22 2006 Changes October 21 2006 Coomish December 25 2006 Appa December 27 2006 A-ma December 31 2006 The Hospital June 13 2007 Go On Shoot June 18 2007 The Death Of one Family Septmber 27 2007 Season 8 2008 - 2009 Where News Belongs January 8 2008 The Sad Sad M January 12 2008 Fish it up January 18 2008 Appel January 22 2008 When Dose That Or This January 23 2008 Movez January 24 2008 The Dace Dace June 1 2008 Slap A Dace June 5 2008 Goood Goood June 12 2008 Zerp Sam July 31 2008 Gonm Fishm June 1 2009 Chris's Last Day Going School June 21 2009 Chris's Brathday July 9 2009 Season 9 2009 - 2010 Op! There He Gose Again October 2 2009 The Inside The Outside October 11 2009 Whats Is This October 23 2009 Tines Joseph November 11 2009 What Mess Spot November 18 2009 There Yo Apple December 5 2009 Get Yo Uo Decmber 11 2009 Time Tuma December 22 2009 There Gose The Night Owl December 31 2009 Happy New Years January 1 2010 OOOO Jaunuary 31 2010 The New TV Febuary 12 2010 The What KNOW? March 31 2010 Everybody Wins April 5 2010 A Carly Crossover April 9 2010 Season 10 2010 Get Ready...Get Set...Magic! June 4 2010 Evil Joseph June 11 2010 The Gar Of Lolo June 18 2010 When Well IT Happen? June 25 2010 The G July 2 2010 Were is the man July 9 2010 The Sea Of Egules July 15 2010 Zoom Ba July 22 2010 Old Man Joseph July 29 2010 Joseph And Chris Of The Hill(Spical) Augest 5 2010 The Movie Star Augest 12 2010 TBA Augest 19 2010 Season 11 2011 TBA July 9 2011 TBA July 9 2011 TBA July 9 2011 TBA July 9 2011 TBA July 9 2011 TBA July 9 2011 TBA July 9 2011 TBA July 9 2011 Chris Moves Out July 9 2011(Serise Final Part 1) Joseph And Chris: Gose Canada November 11 2011(Serise Final Part 2) Video Game Serise Joseph And Chris The First Adventure (PS1) September 1 2000 Joseph And Chris 2 (PS2 Xbox) September 31 2001 Joseph And Chris Mini Kart (GC PC) May 14 2004 Joseph And Chris DS (DS DSI) June 11 2009 Joseph And Chris Wii (Wii) March 2011 Joseph And Chris 3DS (3DS) March 2011 Movies Joseph And Chris Warrior King(1999) Joseph And Chris: Returns Austain(2002) Joseph And Chris: The Music Power(2002) Joseph And Chris: Chrismus Fest(2003) Joseph And Chris: Welcome Back Jesse(2009) Joseph And Chris: The Kids Grows Up(2009) Joseph Amd Chris: Prates Of Dreams(2009) Joseph And Chris: Tali Of Story(2009) Joseph And Chris: Ther King Story(2009) Joseph And Chris: No Way Jose!(2009) Joseph And Chris: Sell It Fell It(2010) Joseph And Chris Aoho(2010) Joseph And Chris: The School Kid(2010) Joseph And Chris: Returns To Lubuck(2010) Joseph And Chris: Gose Canada(2011) Joseph And Chris: The Live Action Movie(TBA) Star Wars Speicals Joseph And Chris: Battle Of Hope(2011) Spin Off The Summerlins Chris The Kid Dylan And Jerry SHOW Josh Cory Cyle The New Family